


Green Glass Gold

by Im_only_mildly_ashamed



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, M/M, but still pretty gay, really really vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_only_mildly_ashamed/pseuds/Im_only_mildly_ashamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua's childhood is soaked in nostalgia.<br/>Particularly a green and black haired mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Glass Gold

Killua remembered Gon in small things.

That’s not to say he used to be a small part of his life, nor to mean he remembered little.

He just remembered Gon in things that seemed tiny at the time.

For instance, on the edge of town, there was a massive, decrepit, terrifying mansion.

At least, that’s how he remembers it. Killua is skeptical nowadays that’s how it really was.

In any case, his memory of their first sprawling, mystifying journey through this devil of a building is fuzzy.

But the clear cut, glass framed memory of running breathlessly out of the house, screaming to keep from cackling or stopping  
will likely be a deathbed memory.

Killua always remembered those endless winter days, when temperatures dropped below to a frigid sixty and they continued 

their ongoing quest to find all the games they could play on a wheelbarrow without breaking it.

They’d still ended up breaking it, racing to reach the corner store for ice cream.

And thus began the most stressful summer of young Killua’s life.

Two hundred dollars was a lot for a pair of twelve year olds to raise.

Yet the tiniest details of their hair brained schemes are lost to him.

Instead, he has a perfected tape of him and Gon talking for an hour about sea creatures before running off to dispose of  
empty coke bottles.

Memories are odd.

But sometimes it’s more than that.

Sometimes, the picture is so crystal clear Killua is afraid he’ll fall into it.

His mind will occasionally wander while he dreams with his eyes open, and sometimes, it will land head first into that simple,  
small, quiet moment.

He and Gon are newly befriended.

Not known each other for more than a week.

Their standing just outside the corner store, open to the considerable heat.

Killua has just finished his coke, green glass bottle proudly displayed as Gon desperately chugs to catch up.

“Watch this”

He says, or something to that effect.

He hurls the glass bottle across the street, and it flies into the air and crashes down into a tin trash can on the other sidewalk.

Just before it touches down, he steals a glance to the side.

There.

Right there, the background blurs.

Never, in the entirety of his life, has he seen colors so vivid.

In that moment, brown eyes are shimmering in wonderment.

In that moment, his mouth is set wide in exploding excitement.

In that tiny split second, Killua could count every freckle on his face.

In that moment, Killua can feel olive skin bleed in through his eyes and stain a permanent mark on his brain.

In that moment, Gon turns to face him, and Killua goes blind,

Gon.

Gon Freecs.

Oh.

That’s when it started.

Or perhaps it’s when they're both left standing, staring at each other.

Perhaps it’s when the glass bottled cracks against the far trash can, and they don’t look away.

Perhaps it’s when Gon quietly whispers his name.

Perhaps it’s when Gon drops his own bottle, and they do look away.

But it’s probably when Gon glances up from the shards to see Killua glancing up at just the same time.

Probably.

But probably not.

**Author's Note:**

> More weird endings.  
> Ill probably return to usual series soon.  
> Soon.


End file.
